virtuouskingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
MorphaYangze
---- Yangze of the Ender realm ( 長江 Yangze ), is the last living white Enderman of its' kind and is the former prince of his realm. He is widely regarded as the fastest fighter in terms of sheer speed and now serves alongside AceBeast and ZeroSanzo in the overworld. Although physically an Enderman, he is resistant to rain and water unlike regular Endermen. Along with AceBeast and ZeroSanzo, he is one of the few to have shown unique powers from their respective realms. After his identity is revealed, he serves as one of the main protaganist of the series/server. 'Appearance' Yangze is a young man with a very towering height that towers everyone in the Overworld. He is physcially lean and bears a very pale complexion due to his nature. His most notable feature is his pale white skin and his great height. He is usually shown wearing a black tuxedo with a blue shirt underneath. Like Zero, his eyes is red in color and bears a unique black sclera. He holds his special Ender pearls under his tuxedo to activate his powers which he equips in his inventory. Other artifacts being used are his Ender Sword which acts as his main weaponary that acts in conjunction with his warping speed and his alternative weapon is a bow which is named 'Diamond Piercer' which can literally pierce through even diamond armor. Due to his nature as an Enderman, his accuracy is also enhanced and can be very dangerous whenever he uses the bow. 'Personality' Yangze is very timid as a child and is shown to be rather quiet. He is noteworthy for being imposing at some times and despite his hard exterior persona, he is warm hearted and kind inside but never shows it emotionally. On the battlefield, he bears a cool persona that he doesn't get pressured in battle and is able to maintain a high level of composure which enables him to deduce his opponent's weakness and effectively uses it to his advantage. He is noted to be very sensitive to swearings, foul language and is shown to react aggresively and intimidates to those who does. While shown to be very powerful, he is confident in his abilities and will not boast about his powers. He holds deep respect for Ace and has a friendly rivalry with Zero. 'History' During the battle of The Fallen Kingdom with the Rebel Kingdom. Yangze had already pinpointed the conclusion of the battle as he sensed 2 very powerful warriors has been summoned to the overworld. He decides to take actions in a calm manner and does not intend to rush things. After the encounter of Ace and Zero on the overworld, Yangze takes action and gets summoned in the overworld though the use of his ender gate. Yangze glares Zero at first sight and suprises Zero with his blinding speed. Not intending to cause any confusions, he immediately informs them of his motives and the 3 powerful beings decides to take matters into their own hands and end the cause of The Great Incident. 'Story' nil .. not yet 'Abilities' He is widely regarded by most to be the fastest fighter in terms of speed. This was proven mutiple of times where he was able to suprise nearly everyone with his immense sheer speed that's comparable to the speed of warping with Ender pearls. At a young age, he was already shown to be the fastest of all Endermen which even impresses his father, MorphaXemnus . He is shown to possess immense speed and agility which enables him to virtually have an edge in every battle and even managed to evade Zero's firebreath which is considered to be unavoidable as it shoots out instantly at sight. He also posseses enhanced strength which is contributed to his big stature , durability and superior reflexes due to his Ender soul and blood, his durability is comparable to a full pledged Enderman. Due to his status, he is able to command up to 3 Endermen to his aid if he every needs them. Yangze's main advantage is his virtually unlimited Enderpearls and the drawbacks of taking damages from Enderpearls are eliminated in his conditons which effectively made Yangze able to teleport to everywhere instantly and without stopping, this is the main driver for his immense speed and agility. He also carries a special sword with him called the "Ender Blade" which is a powerful sword and enables him to have another advantage in battle, the sword reacts accordingly to Yangze and results in a constant combo attacks if not evaded properly. His other weapon being his bow called "Diamond Piercer" which can pierce or obliterate even a full diamond armor. One of his ultimate moves are dubbed the Soul Shatter which is immensely dangerous. This ability can be countered just by re-igniting a light source. 'Trivia' *Yangze is the fastest fighter in terms of speed. *He is the only known living white Enderman of his realm. *He is the only male heir in the 'Morpha' family. *Yangze dislikes swearing. *He likes to write books and fictional stories. *He is the first player to ever be summoned to the realm/server alongside Ace and Zero. *His virtually unlimited pearls are from his true powers. Category:Characters